


Teasing

by sippingandshipping



Category: Class of 198x, Cow Chop
Genre: F/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingandshipping/pseuds/sippingandshipping
Summary: Samuel had finally had enough. She’d been relentlessly teasing him all day. Brushing her fingers lightly across his hand when she’d asked him to pass her handbag. Making a conscious effort to sway her hips when they’d been walking around the mall with Hannah and Mike. Constantly brushing her hair out of the way to expose the slender expanse of her neck to him. Whenever she caught him staring she’d flutter those goddamn eyelashes and a light blush would appear on her cheeks.





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction of any kind, and I'm happy that I was able to write some smut. God knows I read enough of it to have some idea of how it's supposed to go down haha. I think it turned out fairly well for a first try, all things considered, but feel free to leave any feedback or comments below. I'd love to see them :)
> 
> As for the story itself, it's hot and explicit and sexy haha. Sam and Amanda have unprotected sex in this one, but honestly, it's set during the 80's so I don't think it would be all that uncommon. And Amanda seems like the type of girl to enjoy sex, so I wouldn't doubt that she'd be on some sort of contraceptive pill anyway.
> 
> I'll admit that this was quite a liberating experience. I read a lot of smut, but writing it yourself is honestly a completely different experience and I loved it. You know you're doing something right when you get turned on by your own fic when you're still in the process of writing it haha. I'll definitely be making more smut in the future so keep an eye out! :D

Samuel had finally had enough. She’d been relentlessly teasing him all day. Brushing her fingers lightly across his hand when she’d asked him to pass her handbag. Making a conscious effort to sway her hips when they’d been walking around the mall with Hannah and Mike. Constantly brushing her hair out of the way to expose the slender expanse of her neck to him. Whenever she caught him staring she’d flutter those goddamn eyelashes and a light blush would appear on her cheeks.

He’d been growing more and more restless as the day went on, trying to hide his obvious arousal. The others had left and now the two of them were back at her house, though the term mansion was probably more appropriate. He’d taken a seat on one of the bar stools surrounding the massive island counter that dominated her kitchen. Amanda had been swanning around the room, chatting about the day’s events, when it happened.

Everything seemed to slow down as Sam watched the empty plastic cup roll off the edge of the counter and bounce a few times before skittering to a halt on the tiled floor. Amanda looked over with a small smile and he knew in an instant what was about to happen.

She lazily sauntered over to the cup and bent down at the waist, her skirt hitching up to reveal pink tights accentuating the soft curve of her thighs and ass. Sam’s pants grew tighter still and suddenly it was all too much for him.

He pushed the chair back with a scrape and lurched around the island as she straightened back up, turning to him to continue her story.

“So anyway, this asshole thought he could pull one over on me, and I was just like listen here dickhead, just cause I’m a girl, doesn’t mean that I…”

In a fraction of a second, he’d pinned her with her back to the wall and she gasped at the change of pace. With his arms on either side of her head, and his body so close to hers, he was everywhere and suddenly they were kissing.

It was hot and heavy, lips moved together and tongues intertwined. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth and gently tugged, earning a wanton moan in return. When he pulled away, they were both breathless, with pupils blown wide and a deep blush staining their cheeks.

“I know exactly what you’re doing”, he growled, his eyes dark and full of want as he stared down at the girl in front of him.

“Oh, do you now?”, she smirked, biting her freshly kiss swollen lips and admiring how ruffled and wild he looked. Knowing she’d been the one to do it to him had arousal pooling in the pit of her stomach.

“Yes, teasing me all day, seeing how long it took me to snap…” he husked.

“I must admit… you lasted a lot longer than I expec…”, she stuttered as he leaned down to kiss and bite along her neck and jawline. She tilted her neck to grant him better access, and it didn’t take him long to find the most sensitive spot behind her ear. He nibbled at that sweet spot and she moaned freely, struggling to control her breathing as another wave of arousal zinged through her body like lightning.

“I could do this… oh fuck… forever. But I think that you… mmmhh oh God… you need to be rewarded for waiting so patiently for me all day” she gasped and reached down to stroke the length of the bulge in his pants. Samuel groaned and buried his face in her neck when he finally started to feel some relief from the immense build-up of arousal that had plagued him throughout the day.

In a fraction of a second, Amanda had him spun around with his back to the wall, as she unbuckled his fanny pack and threw it in the corner. Unzipping his windbreaker jacket, her hands ghosted over his chest muscles through the MTV shirt, before lifting it up so she could lazily trail kisses in a path travelling downwards. Along the way she stopped to lick and suck on one of Sam’s nipples and gently tease the other one between her fingers, eliciting a raw moan from the boy.

Trailing wet kisses lower and lower, she sank to her knees and looked up at him through hooded lashes before leaning forward to unzip his pants. The sultry look Amanda had thrown his way was enough to make his breath hitch and his cock throb as it sprang forth into her hand.

“I love it when you’re ready and waiting for me”, she purred, licking a stripe from the base all the way to the head, and tenderly kissed the tip. Sam shuddered and groaned, his eyes closing as his head fell back and smacked against the wall for support. His mouth hung open as he gasped for breath. Smiling, Amanda took this as a sign to keep going, and leaned in once again.

Taking him into her mouth, she used her tongue to massage the length of his shaft before swirling it around the tip. Slowly bobbing up and down, she relaxed her throat and was able to take him all the way.

From above her, Samuel made a strangled noise as he felt himself engulfed by the wet heat. “Oh my fucking God Amanda… what did I do to deserve you?!”

Sam could feel it building, slow and powerful, like a tidal wave that was about to crash over him. As he teetered close to the edge, he gently pulled Amanda away, his dick emerging once again, glistening with saliva. She looked up at him quizzically through those long eyelashes, knowing full well that he’d been so close.

“I want to be inside you when I come. I _need_ to be inside you”, he explained, caressing her cheek before pulling her up to him. “Get rid of those tights. Leave the rest on, you look gorgeous with them anyway, and I can’t wait any longer”.

As soon as Amanda stripped off the hot pink tights, Samuel had her pinned against the wall once again. She was breathless herself, having grown quite aroused when she saw how much her actions had affected him. She giggled as he kissed her neck and lips hungrily.

His hands glided down her body to caress her supple ass. “Wrap your legs around me”, he breathed, watching as her heated gaze met his and she bit her lip, causing his cock to twitch. As he hoisted her up, her arms also snaked their way around his shoulders. The pressure from the wall helped to support the position.

“You ready, babe?”, he husked, positioning himself at her entrance.

“Fuck yes… I need you right now…”, she pleaded.

Amanda cried out with pleasure when she felt him sink deep inside of her. Her saliva from before, combined with her own wetness, provided all the lubrication they needed. Samuel cursed, feeling her tight heat and the way her inner walls clenched around his dick. The feeling was indescribable; he’d never felt anything so wonderful. And just like that, he was fully buried within her, a desperate groan escaping both their lips.

He started to move, thrusting in and out, maintaining a slow and sensual rhythm. Never taking his eyes off her, he could swear he’d never seen a more perfect picture. Amanda with her arms and legs wrapped around him, hungry eyes with dilated pupils locked on his, her skirt hiked up, her breath gasping out heavily as she took all he could give her.

With one hand on the wall to maintain stability, he used his other hand to push her top down and free her breasts, leaning forward to lick and suck her sensitive nipples until she saw stars. She was flushed from her arousal and frenzied in her need for relief. She weaved her fingers through his hair and pulled him up to look her in the eyes.

“Sammy… Harder, please… Oh Christ… Please don’t fucking stop…”

Spurred on by her desperation, as well as his own building climax, he increased his pace. The feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her slick hole was driving him towards the edge once again. But this time, he had no plans to stop.

“Come for me”, he growled.

The string that had been stretched taut for so long finally snapped, and Amanda keened with relief as waves and waves of ecstasy ripped through her body, shattering her into a million pieces. She buried her face in Samuel’s neck and moaned as she rode out the last of her orgasm.

He could feel her as she came. Her muscles clenching and pulsing around him, and her broken sob of pure satisfaction. They ended up pushing him over the edge as well.

“Amanda…” It was all he managed to say before trails of fire erupted all throughout his body and he was coming harder than he ever had in his entire life. He could feel his cock pulsing as he filled her with his cum. He gasped as the last wave of rippling pleasure flowed through him. Samuel had heard that remaining aroused for a long time before sexual release could produce a more powerful orgasm, but he’d never thought it could be that amazing.

They just stood there for quite a while, their breathing ragged and bodies covered in a sheen of sweat. He left one hand on the wall for support, honestly he was pretty sure it was the only thing keeping him standing at this point. He used his other hand to gently grasp her chin and bring her up to look at him. She was as exhausted as he was, skin flushed and hair dishevelled, but she glowed with such contentment that he simply had to kiss her.

Their lips met again. Softer, this time. Tender and languid. Trying to show each other how they truly felt through their actions alone. It was a powerful sensation, like the Earth was moving around them while they were grounded in this very moment.

Eventually, they had to break for air and he leaned his forehead against hers. Their noses were only a whisper away from touching, breathing in each other’s scent as they stared softly into each other’s eyes.

“That… that was amazing”, he breathed, “I might have to get you to tease me like that more often”

“I’m sure that can be arranged”, she smiled and he saw a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“I think that both of us could use a steaming hot shower right now”, he murmured, his eyes suddenly growing dark with want, “And I’m sure we can figure out a few things to do while we’re there”

He was still holding her up at this point, and she bit back a moan as she felt him slowly slide out of her. She could still feel his own release deep inside her, and some dribbled out onto the tiled kitchen floor when his cock was no longer being used to plug her entrance.

Amanda’s unhooked her legs from around Samuel’s waist and he slowly lowered her down, her legs shaking from her recent climax.

"I think we'd better get on that", she winked and giggled.

She took him by the hand and whisked him away towards her favourite bathroom in the massive house, anticipation already coiling deep within her.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com) I'll be doing asks, prompts and requests through this account! :D


End file.
